Red String of Fate
by Arisuin Takumi
Summary: Fated pairs, everyone wanted them. There are red strings around the little finger that guide you to your fated pair, in other word your connection. But too bad, you can't see them. Well, we also have connectors who have the abilities to see the red string of fate, they will guide you. Midoriya Izuku is a connector but he's bind. TodoDeku/BakuShima/SeroKami/MomoJiro/etc.
1. Glossary

**Red string of fate**

: The red string of fate exists on the little finger and the other part of the string is connected to your fated person.

Sometimes, the red string appears cut if your partner has passed away. It also appears cut if fate hasn't decided who your partner is yet.

Most of the time, the red string is connected when the person reaches the age of 15. And when they do, they would visit connectors to find their fated person.

90% of the human race are born with the red string. The other 10% person includes the connectors who were not born with the red string and those who were not connectors but still not born with the red string(1%).

 **Connectors** : Most people are born with the red string but they can't see it. And that is where connectors come in. They were born with the ability to see other people's red string and only 15% out of 100 were born with the ability.

However, the downside is, most of the times connectors are not born with the red string meaning they don't have a fated person. But if they are born with the red string, they can't see their own string.

Most connectors opened their own business or they would enter a Connection company. They earn a lot with it.

 **Connection** : It is the person you are fated to, your partner. You can immediately know who your connection is when you first met or when you physically touch each other (holding hands etc.).

The definition of connection is simple as it is. However, it is mostly used as a term for those who tries out the relationship purely because they are connected. And if the relationship works out, they switch to the usual lover/gf/bf (and 90% of the relationship worked out).

 **Holding hands** : It is a sign of asking someone if they are connected to each other. Sometimes people don't go out seeking for their fate person through connectors and just wait for them and when they do encounter them, they would ask if they can 'hold hand'. It is a way to make sure if they are really connected.

 **Visions** : If they are really connected, they would have many phenomena proving that they are. Most of the time is overwhelming emotion but sometimes there are 'sharing' visions.

They share their partner's past or sometimes future. It only, however occurs to those who have a wide area of 'personal space' or tragic/bad past that they don't have the confident to share.

 **Scissors** : It is a term used for people, who got their red string cut by the connectors. They can cut the red string if they wanted to with the help of the connector. The reason is mostly because of family reasons or because of their status in life.

 **Extra** : When you are connected to person through the red string, you can feel the overwhelming emotions, usually a mixed, of longing and joy. Many theories has said that a person feels that way because fate has decided that they are meant to be, basically because of their past life stories or their personalities that brought a common interest.


	2. Chapter 1: Azure

In this world a thing such as fate can decide our whole life and how it turns out to be. 'Connection' or the red string of fate as they were widely called was something everyone was born with.

The red string, exists around your little finger and the other part of the string leads to your partner or connection. Someone whom you will spent with the rest of your life with.

The red string mostly appears cut with no connection if your connection or partner has passed away. It also appears without any connection if you still haven't had any partner yet.

"Clinks clinks..."

"Welcome to Azure..."

Light bells rings out quietly as someone opens the door to Azure. Being a flower shop, the customer who just comes in smells the many kinds of fragrances mixing in the shop.

The customer walks around the shop to find the flower that she was looking for. Then she was approached by a boy around the same height as hers, messy green hair, green eyes with a green apron around him.

"Welcome to Azure, Miss. Is there anything you were looking for, anything I could help you with?"

"Ah!! I was looking for some buttercup and roses, a gift for my connection... if you wouldn't mind please, can you show me the way..?"

"Ah... your connection? Then this way, please."

The young man, almost looking younger than she is leads her to the stall where the flowers she just order were. She takes a while to admire the beauty of the place before searching for her liking.

The young man stood by her side the whole time, telling her the flowers and it's meanings as short stories while she picks her choice. The man's words were filled with passion as he tells the short stories to her making her unable to turns away from anything he was saying.

"Ah! I'm really sorry for the long talk, please take your time."

"Oh! Not really, I don't mind at all. I have chosen but I really love the stories you were telling me, I would loved to visit this shop again. I just moved here not so long ago and since this shop was close to my house, I thought about entering since it looks interesting."

"Oh, my pleasure to have intrigued you. Azure is open from 6 in the morning and close 6 at night. This way please to the counter, we also welcome orders."

The young man, takes the almost bouquet of flowers from the young lady's arms and wraps them up separately as the lady ordered. He gave the lady a very artistic looking vase with purplish vines patterns circling it as a gift along with his business card inside.

"Welcome to UA city, Miss. I hope you have a good time staying here. If you have any trouble finding your way around, please, we welcome you here."

"Why thank you, young man. Oh right, I didn't quite catch your name, mine is Misaki Arisu(Misaki Alice)."

"Ah!! I'm Midoriya Izuku, thank you for visiting our shop, Miss Misaki."

Midoriya Izuku, bowed to Misaki as she waves her hand and leave the shop with the bell once again tingled. Before she leaves Midoriya saw the red string on her, little finger directed towards, perhaps her connection.

When she leaves, Midoriya sighs slightly. He goes over to the side of the counter to add the list to his computer, accounting today's latest selling. Midoriya was born a connector. Connector was someone who was born with the ability to see the red strings of fate.

Most of the time, connectors work at either the UA connection finding company or just create their own business as a connection finder. They earn quite a lot with that after all.

They say that those who were born as connectors were blessed but Midoriya didn't think so, well he'd rather be able to see the world than the red strings if he had to admit. After all you'd rather see the colours of the beautiful world you lived in rather than red strings all over if you were blind too, right?

When he was doing accounting on his computer, the store bell rings again and when he looks over from his desk, he hears panting sounds of perhaps a lady. When he heard the familiar noise of the umbrella being put into the hangar and the sound of the zip being open, he knows right away who it was.

"Gomen, Deku-kun. There was a huge traffic jam today. I have to park my car at the parking lot and runs here... I'm sorry, did I miss anything at all?"

"It's alright, Ochako-chan. Although you did missed out a customer just now, a very nice lady who just moved into town..."

"Ah... gomen... ah!! Let me do the accounting, at least to pay you back for being late!!"

Uraraka Ochako is a young brunette, who has been a friend of Midoriya, who attended the same high school as his. She tied her apron and moves into the counter besides Midoriya and helps him with the accounting.

She is a great friend of his who helps him out at the flower shop when it was opened and the first worker besides from Midoriya himself and that was three years ago. She was really supportive of Midoriya despite knowing he was blind.

The bullying for him being blind had just disappeared when he entered high school but there were still rumours here and there and Uraraka was one of those who stands up for him.

"Haha, not at all but you're welcome. May I ask what was the racket about, I've been hearing the sirens voices since morning... which I must say was not a very pleasant wake up snooze..."

Midoriya asked his friend while arranging the flower pots, a habit he had gotten used to after he opened Azure. He clears his throat after the long line he spoke out, nearly looking in pain.

"Ah... don't you hear it in the news?? YumeXX back in the city and Bakugou-kun along with Todoroki-kun are back in town!!"

"Eh!? Kacchan's back in town?!? I didn't get to watch the news this morning!"

'Kacchan' or Bakugou Katsuki is Midoriya's long time childhood friend and his best 'supporter' throughout his entire life. Not only did Bakugou had defended Midoriya from all the bullies back in the day, Bakugou himself was a sort of bully for him as well.

But a very nice kind of bully. Bakugou would always shout and beat Midoriya up for anything he finded annoying in his eyes. Which does not only occurs for him but to those around him as well but Midoriya was just a bit more worse. He was more of a very strict supporter who would scold someone else rather than comfort them of a bad situation.

Bakugou is now a famous star, known to most of the western countries and Japan their home country. He is in a band, known to world wide as YumeXX and he is the drummer. Going by the stage name 'Katsu', he is also known for being a solo rap artist. He along with the other four members, made up the YumeXX.

"Wait a minute, Ochako-chan... Todoroki-kun is not from our town..."

"Oh! I've heard that their meeting for the band was actually here, I'm not sure why they pick this place though... maybe Bakugou-kun suggested it..."

"Eh... Kacchan? I really doubted that but there is no other ways they'll be here so..."

Midoriya put his index finger on his chin and started his usual mumbling and Uraraka sweat drops at the sight of her old friend's habits. Todoroki Shoto is the guitarist and the lead singer of the group along with Kyoka Jiro.

He is from the well known wealthy family of Todoroki who owns the world's largest world wide restaurants, 'Endeavor'. His family business is not a part of his interest and he chooses his hobby over it and became the world's biggest star.

Todoroki family's main mansion was over at Australia but Todoroki Shoto lives at the main town of UA city, with his mother and siblings. He attended the same high school as Midoriya but what differs him is that he is in the special class, an elite only class, something that his father had ordered which resulted in not knowing each other well.

He is known in the band to have a very calm and deep voice and Midoriya can't agree more. His stage name is Shoto, his own name and that alone has show what his personality is like. He is known for being cool and a young man with few words.

His relationship with the other members was neutral except for the kind of one-sided rivalry with Katsu. Both the males were polar opposite with Shoto being the calm and collected young man where Katsu is the explosive 'bastard' with a loud mouth.

Both were equally talented and profession at what they does and that is perhaps what spikes the rivalry between them as they like to call it 'Opposite attracts'.

"Date, kimi ga, boku no tameni wa..."

"Ah!! Ochako-chan, can you please see who it is and pass me the phone?"

Hearing his phone's ringtone, he asked from his seat asking for who the person was. He has been receiving spam calls lately and it has been annoying and it has better not be another one of those or Midoriya is going to snap.

"Ah, ok! Ah!! It's Bakugou-kun!"

"Eh!? Maybe he's phoning me to inform he's here...?"

Uraraka accepted the call and opened the speaker for her friend. Midoriya accepted the phone from his friend's hand and the first thing he expected to hear was the loud voice behind the call, which belongs to his friend.

"Kuso-deku!!?? I've been phoning you since morning, why is your phone turned off?! Is that woman not around or something?!?"

"Ah... ohayo Kacchan. Gomen-na, Ochako-chan just got here and yes I turned off the phone because there have been some spam callings... and welcome back. I've heard you're back in town, how are you?"

"Heard it from the news, huh? And yeah, I'm back all right and both alive and kicking, will head over to the shop after this stupid meeting. And did you just say that shitty-woman just got there, why's she late, slacking off?!?"

"Excuse me! I blame you for that, Bakugou-kun. There have been a lot of traffic since morning and whose fault do you think that is?!"

The two argue through the phone and Midoriya sweat drops hearing them bickers. Bakugou, his childhood friend and Uraraka, his high school friend for some reason never get along, not that Bakugou ever get along with anyone.

Ever since they met , they have had a strange rivalry with each other and it seems that both can't stand each other companies. Although, Bakugou did trust Uraraka enough to take care of Midoriya while he was away from town for every world tour he has with YumeXX.

"Eh, you're in Spectre? Is Tsuyu-chan there?"

"Obviously, the woman's here and as annoying as ever with her nagging along with her damn snake connection. Theirs shop is the only good restaurant in this damn town."

"I suppose... but is there anyone who is not annoying to you..?"

"What d'ya say!? Oi, half-and-half bastard, where the fu--"

Uraraka turns the call off before they could here any more of his rambling. It seems that he was busy judging from the background noises they heard of. Midoriya was a bit caught off guard when Uraraka suddenly turns off the call.

"I'm sure that was all we need to hear from him, Deku-kun."

"Ah... haha... I guess? Ah!! Welcome to Azure."

"Clink-ka-clink"


	3. Chapter 2: YumeXX

YumeXX is the current most popular band in the world. They consist of five members all equally talented at their roles. Their debut started back around five years ago and their songs popped out on their second album 'Connected'.

After their very first world tour, the members of the YumeXX decided to return to their home country, Japan. Of course, despite all of them being from Japan, that doesn't mean that they are from the same hometown.

Currently, two of the YumeXX members were arguing over the phone with the other member of the YumeXX on the other line, well one of them is arguing, loudly at that.

"Oi, Katsu!! You better not be making a racket when we get there!! That applies to you too Shoto!"

"Shut the hell up, woman!!"

"Don't blame me, blame him..."

"What d'ya say half-and-half bastard!!"

A blond, messy hair man, looking no older than 20 years old shouted through the phone to the other member on the other line. Besides him was another male, with two different hair colours evenly split between red on his left and white on his right and with a burnt mark circling his left eye under his red hair. He looks annoyed with the whole situation and scratched the back of his neck.

Katsuki Bakugou, stage name Katsu, the drummer of YumeXX and Todoroki Shoto, stage name Shoto, the guitarist and the lead vocalist of YumeXX were both currently in a car, limousine to be exact, surrounded by many, many fangirls and boys.

They are now at the hometown of Katsu Bakugou, a small town near the main city, UA. The reason for Shoto to be with Katsu in his hometown, despite not being his was because of a phone call back in their last country, Canada. Let's rewind time to see what happened shall we?

Flashback, 48 hours ago;

"Yosh!! Good job, everyone!! Nice performance!"

Kyoka Jiro, stage name Earphone Jack, the current leader of YumeXX shouted at the group panting on the sofas. All of them were worn out from their life performance on stage, which was 10 minutes ago.

Earphone Jack herself was also worn out. They are now back at their hotel, resting but they can still clearly hears the loud shouting of their fans down the hotel despite it being 12 storey high.

"They still have energy, eh? Hah...hah... it always never seizes to surprise me on how much energy they have in them... haha... hah..."

The red spikey hair male exclaimed with a bit of laughs, sitting at the very coner of the sofa besides Katsu. Kirishima Eijirou, stage name Red Riot, the bassist of the band have his shirt off with a white bandana on his head, still panting and was covered with sweat.

"That's what make them annoying, che!"

"Oi Katsuki...you shouldn't talk like that to our fans you know. It's thanks to them that we are here at our first world tour in the first place!!"

"Ya right, ya shouldn't insult them like that!"

"Shut up pikachu! And you too Soy Sauce Face!"

Katsu said or rather shouted at the equally blond spiky hair with a bit of black lighting style strip male, sitting at the other corner of the sofa and to the male with black hair tied in a ponytail.

Denki Kaminari, the current lead dancer and sometimes dj and sometimes pianist of the band. Hanta Sero, a former member and leader of the band, quit due to his health and the current dance teacher/trainer of the group, his stage name Cellophane still is popular even after him retiring.

Both the males were connected to each other and they tried their relationship out as soon as they found out and it worked out well.

"By the way guys, have you seen Shoto? I thought he'll be resting..."

"Ah... him? He got a phone call from his mother just now so he goes to ans-- ah!! Shoto, welcome back, have a bottle of water from the fridge and we better hurry up and get some rest since-- te!!! Shoto, what's wrong?! Your face looks pretty bad!!"

Earphone Jack was honestly surprised when she saw Shoto enters the room with an honestly very intimidating face. He looks as if he wanted to strangle someone.

"Ah... I don't think I'll be spending my time at my home after this..."

"Eh!? Why!? Aren't you looking forward to it?!"

"I am but... now mom's at Edo and that damn old man's back at my home. I wanted to go back now because he might do something to my siblings but they insist that I don't. They sent mom on a trip because he was coming!!"

"Ah!! Then are you going to Tokyo then?"

"No... I don't think that I can run around in a big city. Mom said she'll be coming to where I'll be staying at for the meantime..."

"So... you'll be staying somewhere with your mom while your father's home?"

Cellophane asked Shoto, equally shock as everyone else in the room. They all know about Shoto history and relationships with his father and they honestly must admit that they also don't like the guy.

"I suppose but I want to lay low..."

"Lay low!? You are an IDOL not for show, there's no way you can lay low after all of this!? If you want to live a quiet life, ya better not have become an idol in the first place!!"

"You...!?!"

"Even if you choose a small town to live in, you'll attract attention anyway, there are posters of us everywhere even in my shitty hometown and that damn Shitty Nerd Deku is also not shutting up about you! And you're leaving your siblings with that damn bastard because they told you to?! Do you not learn anything?!"

"You!!! It is not my choice to leave them and I myself know my own situation. Ever since I entered this Idol world, I know what I will be facing!! Don't act as if you know everything!?"

Katsu and Shoto started off with a fight immediately. Shoto was holding Katsu's shirt while Katsu was prepared to punch him. The other members rush in to stop the fight and the one who got between them was Cellophane and Red Riot.

"Oi, oi, both of you enough. Katsu, don't start a fight and Shoto controls yourself..."

"I'm sure what Bakugou wants to say is that you, check out your home before you decide anything. After all that wound under your eye is already enough to prove what that man has done to your family. Anyway, how about you stays at a nearby town, not so far away from yours? It'll be better and more reassuring that way right?"

"I suppose... I'm sorry for the racket..."

"Che!"

With Red Riot's explanation on what Katsu means, both the males calm down. Katsu grabs a water bottle and throws it at Shoto which surprised him but nonetheless he accepted it as an apology from the explosive male and Red Riot couldn't be more proud.

"Anyway, since Katsu's hometown is the nearest town from UA, Shoto should stay there. After all, it's better to have one of around."

"Ah, now that you mention that... there's also Katsu's friend, Midoriya there, he may sounded pretty lame from Katsu's mouth but he is a very cool guy!!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya. I've heard he opens up a flower shop, I hope he's doing well~~"

"Right!! How about we visit Katsu's hometown after we meet our family?? We could go meet with them as well!!"

"Hold it!!! When did I agree to all of this, huh!?? Don't go around deciding things own ya own, ya bastards!?"

End of Flashback

And that was how they came into this situation. Todoroki agrees to staying at Bakugou's town and Bakugou reluctantly accepted the 'request' and the members also decided to visit the town themselves to meet up with their high school friends.

They arrived at the town this early morning after Todoroki visited his house. It seems that his father had already arrived and both Bakugou and Todoroki made it clear to the man that he was not allowed to do anything to Todoroki's siblings.

Although both Todoroki and Bakugou like the idea of Todoroki staying at a hotel, Bakugou's family didn't accept it and instead 'invited' him to stay with them at their 'mansion'.

"That old hag!! And why's that shitty-nerd not answering my calls?!"

"Can I ask you what his real name is...?"

"Ah!?? Who!? The shitty nerd Deku?!"

"I'm sure that was not his name..."

"Why do you care anyway!? Ah... whatever!? It's fucking Midoriya Izuku!!"

"Midoriya... Izuku... Midori (green)..."

"Che!!"

The whole ride was silent after the conversation and they rode off to have breakfast at the restaurant that Bakugou suggested. Both the male didn't get to eat breakfast since Todoroki's siblings kick them out in early morning because there are fans gathering outside their house.

-Time skip-

It takes some time for both of them to reach the restaurant because of the traffic caused by the crowd of fans and both of them were starving when they arrived. And breakfast turns into lunch with the time. Both of them enters, 'Spectre' a restaurant Bakugou said was the only good restaurant in the town runs by his high school friend, Asui Tsuyu.

Both has reserved a VIP room for themselves and both goes into the room quickly trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone in the store, they do appreciate their fans, even Bakugou, but they needed a bit of a break, well their fans weren't that bad but there were some who could be very... affectionate.

"Bakugou-kun, your order. You too, Todoroki-kun."

"Wasabi pringles, rice, grilled octopus and spicy fried chicken!"

"Cold soba..."

"That's it? Any drinks or desserts? Bakugou-kun is cola, correct? How about you?"

"Lime juice..."

"Ok!"

Asui left the room leaving the boys alone in the room. And it becomes an awkward situation between them. Anyone in their band know enough to not leave the two of them together in the same room.

But fate is on their side when Bakugou decided break the silence by calling his 'friend', Midoriya again. And when Midoriya finally accepted the call, the was when the shouting started, not too loud though.

"Kuso-deku!!?? I've been phoning you since morning, why is your phone turned off?! Is that woman not around or something?!?"

Some time after, their food also arrived and Bakugou started to dig in while still talking on the phone seemingly arguing with someone. Todoroki finishes his lunch first although Bakugou himself is halfway through all the dishes.

"What d'ya say!? Oi, half-and-half bastard, where the fuck ya going!? Ah!? That woman dare hang up on me!!!"

"I'm going to look around the town for a bit... I want to buy some flowers for mom..."

"Hah!? With that attire!? Urgh... fine... try not get caught!"

"I know..."

"Oi! Ya say ya wanna get some flowers for ya mother, go to the shop Azure. Turns right from here and walks down a bit further and you find it. It's besides a manga store, the name's Azure, written in green. I'll fucking come over later."

"Thanks..."

With that Todoroki pull on his blue hoodie and covers his face with a white mask. He leaves the room with Bakugou still digging and walks out of the store. He walks towards the shop as told by Bokugou and eventually saw it.

The shop exterior was really beautiful, there are some plants outside the store and a blackboard with writing on them. It seems that today's special was rose.

Todoroki, after observing the store enough, enters the shop before anyone suspected him of robbery with his attires. He was greeted by a beautiful young man with dark green hair and cute freckles on both side of his cheeks right under his eyes. And right there, he felt his heart pounding and a feeling of longing for the male's attention and company.

"Welcome to Azure. How may I help you?"

"Ah! I... would like to look around for a bit..."

"Of course, you're welcome to."


	4. Chapter 3: Connection

"Welcome to Azure. How may I help you?"

"Ah! I... would like to look around for a bit..."

"Of course, you're welcome to."

Both the male feels pretty awkward with the situation. After all, one who is longing for attention of the other male despite not even knowing about him and they just met. And the other one who is feeling like getting closer to the man in front of him despite just meeting and he can't even see the man. But, even after all of that both of them can't stop the fast heart beating inside their chest.

Midoriya hears the voice and knows immediately that it belongs to a male and he clearly felt that he has heard of the voice somewhere before but could not make it out due the face mask that he, perhaps, might be wearing. The voice was a bit unclear because of that. But more importantly, he needs to stop these feelings he was having.

He feels as if his whole surrounding changes to either a theme park or maybe a bakery store, it just feels that sweet for him. He was very traumatized but he couldn't really show them since he was still at work and he needs to treat a customer with respect. When the male walks around the store, Midoriya follows behinds keeping a bit distance between them.

Todoroki just have no idea what to do. He enters the shop knowing full well of his objective, buys some flowers and wait for Bakugou. He was not sure when his motives have changed into, 'wanting to stay a bit longer'. He can feels that the young man was following behind him and he just can't stop the mysterious feelings in his chest knowing that he was behind him.

Todoroki feels like there were thousands of butterflies in his stomach waiting to be set free. But if he did set them free, he feels like he might do something bad to the young man. It just felt that bad.

It scares him so much at how foreign the feelings are to him. He has never in his life, felt so much emotions at the same time. He felt longing for the male's attention, he wants to get closer to him, talks to him. And he stops his tracks in front of the sunflower line. He needs to say something. He wants to hear the male's voice again.

"I would like a bouquet of these and do you sell vases here?"

"Ah!! Y-Yes, we do sell vases here. All kinds. And shall I take it to the counter? I can show you the vases as well."

"Yes, please."

It was really sudden to Todoroki when he hears the male's voice. It was sharp, combined with a squeak but it was incredibly soothing to him. And when the male tenses up when he suddenly ordered, Todoroki thought that he is really cute. And adding to that cuteness is the freckles, four freckles symmetrically arranged on both sides of his cheeks. He realized them since he saw the male and he can't help but chuckle out loud.

Midoriya takes the hand full of flowers from the man's arms and takes them to the counter with the man following close behind him. Midoriya for some reason feels the intense staring from the man behind him and wonders nervously about what was wrong. And then suddenly he heard some small chuckle behind him and wonders if he looks funny.

"O-Ochako-chan... can you show this young man the vases we have?"

"Eh? Ah... of course!!!"

Midoriya don't know why but Ochako sounded like she just saw something bad or just really surprising. He puts the bouquets down on the counter and starts asking the man what kind of style he would like for the wrapping.

"Please, just keep it simple."

"Of course."

Todoroki recognizes the female on the counter. He has seen her somewhere before. And he also knows that he has seen the male before as well. It might be 'Midoriya Izuku', that Bakugou always talked about and he was not wrong when he saw the name tag on the male's apron.

Midoriya wraps the flowers in a clean sheet and tangled it with a straw string and put them in a bag like Todoroki had requested. Uraraka comes out of the store room with a box of vase samples and put it down on the counter.

"Deku-kun, do you sell the purple vase we have? And here are some samples sir."

"Ah! So it was the purple one? I give it as a gift to the lady who comes before."

"Deku?"

"Eh? Do you say something sir? Have you pick your liking?"

"Ah... no, nothing. And I would like this one."

Todoroki pointed his finger to the vase at the very corner, with beautiful sunflower patterns in gray colour. It reminded him of his mother for some reason. He remembers the vase in his mother's room which identical to the vase right here.

Although he knows that it was just temporary that he was going to stay here, he can't help but buy them. Plus it was a good excuse to hear Midoriya's voice.

Uraraka nodded and went back to the storage room to find the vase leaving Midoriya and the man alone once again. Midoriya doesn't like the idea of being alone with the man.

Not only was it because the man was obviously staring holes at him, it was also because of the stupid heart beating in his chest every time the guy speaks. And he didn't even heard the clear voice, the man mouth was covered with a mask after all.

"Please wait a bit, it might take a while."

"Excuse me... may I ask for your name?"

"Eh? Umm... it's Midoriya Izuku, please to meet you."

"So the name tag was right..."

"Eh?"

Midoriya was honestly surprised at the sudden question and wonders what the man was talking about just to remember the name tag on his apron. He turns back to the man and smiles awkwardly.

"Ah... yes. My name is Midoriya Izuku, is there anything wrong?"

"May... I... hold your hand?"

"Eh?!"

Midoriya steps back a bit at the man's request. 'Holding hand' was a sign of asking if they were connected. One thing about connectors that Midoriya knows about is that they can't see their own string. And he clearly can't see the man's as well, he can see that it was there in the man's little finger but it was half way invisible.

Due to his conditions, Midoriya, never wanted to meet his connection and knowing that he was a connector, he has thought that he has no connection his entire life. He'd rather be alone than letting his partner down like everyone has been with him. He didn't want to disappoint his partner by his own incomplete self.

"Ah...um... I..."

"Sir, sorry for the wai-- is something the matter."

"Ah! Miss, if I may interrupt you from this. May I ask you as a witness?"

"Eh!? What do yo-- ah...!! O-Of course! Deku-kun, sugoi!!"

Uraraka puts down the vase on the counter and claps her hands together at the sight she was seeing. It was a very old tradition that no one actually follows anymore. Asking for a witness while they 'hold hand' were something older people did back in the day.

Todoroki just has to make sure of it. He has no patience left in him in make this go on even further. Midoriya might slip away, he could feel it. In his entire life, he never really want to meet with his fated one. He has a bad family situation and he has a goal in his life.

His mother always used to tell him stories of connections and the red string and he used to love the idea of meeting his fated pefson but all that crashed down way too soon in his life when that incident happens. But he wants to try. Fate might be on his side this time.

"May I?"

"Um...aa... y-yes...?"

Midoriya stutters out the words and didn't know what to say as the man asked once more. He just hold out his hands and looks down with his face a blushing mess. He did say that he didn't want to know and even met wih his connection but he wanted to stop these emotions he was feeling.

And perhaps it might have been wrong, just a mistake. After all 10% out of 15% of the world's connectors were not born with the red string, basically they don't have a fated person. He might just have to make sure.

He can cut the string later if they were really connected, he was not going to be in a relationship of course. The said person would just leave him if they figure out he is blind.

Midoriya hears the person in front of him taking off his mask and something else and he hears Uraraka squeals from besides, if only he can see what was happening.

"Uwahh!!"

Then a pair of big, warm hands overlapped on Midoriya's small, rough hands. Midoriya nearly slaps the hands off if it wasn't for the person's hands holding tightly on his. Midoriya was a blushing mess.

Both Midoriya and Todoroki could feel the overwhelming emotions even worse than before, joy, happiness, sadness and a lot more. Both of them know deep down in their guts that they probably were connected ever since Todoroki steps into the store and met face to face with Midoriya. It was not unheard of that people who are connected faced the same as they does.

It was sudden when the warm pair of hands moves away from his. And Midoriya looks down on his hands and saw for the very first time, his red string and the connection to the man that just removed his hands'. But what surprised him the most was not the string on his finger, it is the scenes he was seeing.

He saw a man in front of him, not in colours but just the outline. A dark outline not so different from before but he could see. For the first time in his life he could see. He looks back down to his hands and didn't know what to make out from his mouth.

Just then something weird happens. He saw some visions in his mind. A series of pictures appear in his head. He saw a what was like a young boy with two different hair colours, he could not make it clear since the colours were still dark but he could clearly see the boy, crying.

Midoriya held his head in pain and stumbled down to the floor. When he did, all the visions disappeared but he can still see his surroundings. All dark but better than before. They are connected and what he saw before was a vision and the boy he saw must be the man in front of him.

"Are you all right, Deku-kun?!"

"O-O-Ochako-ch-chan... I... I..."

Midoriya has no words for what he was experiencing. He could see and the man in front of him was really his connection. He didn't know what to make out of the situation. He can feels his tears coming out. Not sure if it was just out of stress or happiness, maybe both.

Todoroki was no different. His hand was hilding on to the desk from the pain in his heart and head when he saw a series of vision. He saw a little boy, very identical to Midoriya being pushed to a wall by some boys, if he wasn't mistaken might be bullies.

Then the scene change to something different, this time he saw a very familiar face. He was not mistaken for sure, it was Bakugou, kicking and puching the perhaps 'bullies' while Midoriya, he was sure it was him, looks traumatized. And what make jis eyes widen was one of the boy's word.

"He is a connector but he's blind!!"

Midoriya looks in front of him and he clearly saw the man's outline. He couldn't see his face clearly but I did see the man's look. The man was as shocked as he is right now. They are connected.

"I presume you saw that too? I... no... we are connected. I..."

"Please wait!! Thi-This is just too much to take in... I need some time... ha...ha..."

"Clink...clink..."

Midoriya stops the man's word midway and his eyes widen when he clearly hears the man's voice. He is not mistaken, he never will. That is why he thought that the man's voice sounded familiar. He was so shocked that he didn't hear the store bell ringing.

"YumeXX... SHOTO!?!"

"Oi!! Shitty-deku!?! Da fuk, what's with the shouting!! Half-and-half bastard, what are you-- more like what's going on here?!?"


	5. Red String of Christmas 1

"Merry Christmas!"

Midoriya exclaimed to the young boy with black spiky hair and red hat in front of him. The boy merely smiles back and jumps into Midoriya's welcome arms. Midoriya smiles back and laugh together with the boy. Both were wearing the same matching clothes, with a red coat on top for Christmas.

"Kota-kun, Sosaki-san, Merry Christmas!! And Welcome to Azure."

(He is saying this in Engrish

"Kota-kun, Sosaki-san, Merīkurisumasu And Werucome to Azure")

"Merry Christmas to you too Midoriya-kun!"

"Merry Christmas... Midoriya-nii chan!!"

Kota jumps down from Midoriya's arm and follows Midoriya as he lead them into the shop. Sosaki was Midoriya's teacher during his high school years and Kota was her nephew who had gotten closed to Midoriya over the past few years.

All three of them enter the shop and Sosaki left the two boys together while she looks for flowers for her fiance. Midoriya and Kota went to the counter where Uraraka was checking today's selling documents. She was wearing a thick brown coat with reindeer horns on her head.

"Kota-kun, accompany Ochako-chan for a while, I'll go assist your aunt!"

After saying this Midorya rushes to where Sosaki was and find her in Poinsettias line. Fortunately, poinsettias have not been sold out yet. Most of the time around Christmas, Azure will be packed with many customers. Most of the customers were teenagers who have forgotten to buy presents for their connections running around to get a good present for them.

"Your fiance does love Poinsettia..."

"Well, yes... speaking of fiance... when are you getting yourself a lover, aye? I know that you have your own reasons but don't you think that you might get lonely??"

"Ahaha... you do know me Sosaki-san... I never really thought about have one... but I do hope that there is someone out there who would accept me..."

"Of course there are, you have us, your friends and even that hot headed Bakugou!! Speaking of Bakugou, they are having a live concert today right??"

"Hai... they really are hard working... to be having a live concert even during Christmas..."

Midoriya takes the pile of flowers from Sosaki's arm and carry them to the counter where Ochako and Kota were singing Christmas songs. YumeXX are, just like Sosaki said, having a life concert today at UA city. Since, Midoriya's city was pretty close to UA, they can even hear the fans screaming out there. The live concert still haven't started though.

"They sure are... you are a big fan of them right!! I can say that you are a true fan, you know most of the YumeXX's fans are mostly after their good look or their fame... but you... can't see their look but you get drawn in by their songs... now you are a true fan..."

"Don't say it like that, I'm sire there are many fans out there who get intrigued by their songs..."

As a blind person, Midoriya find it very hard to like a celebrity or someone from their physical appearances since he can't see them at all and that is why he always has to go for their hearts instead. He has to admit that being someone like that is also not bad. There are many people who look out for him, even the unexpected Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya's hot headed childhood friend.

"Thank you for visiting, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas and have a good time next year!!"

"We will!! Bye bye~"

"Deku-kun, we better get ready. It is almost time!!"

"Right!! Let's go, we have to close the shop first!!"

Midoriya and Uraraka quickly closes the shop door after truning the tag 'CLOSED' and rushes into the store. The prepare to leave the store throught the back door, with both of them taking out their umbrellas and putting on their warm clothes. Midoriya grabs the flower bouquet that he ahd prepared beforehand and he is ready. They do have a reunion tonight.

UA bridge

"Hah... it's getting late... I suppose I should return back. They might be panicking... or even worried."

A 'woman' with blak hair exclaimed quiet to 'herself' as 'she' leans onto the bridge. 'She' was wearing a thick black coat with black baggy pants. 'She' is also wearing black sunglasses and a black mask. 'She' has 'her' head covered in a hat with 'her' hands inside 'her' coat pockets. Despite this, 'her' ears are red from the cold.

'She' stare off into the sky filled with dark clouds and was lost in 'her' thoughts for a bit. 'She' later regained 'her' senses and looks at 'her' phone to see the time and that there was no signal. When 'she' saw the time, 'she' went into a panic state and started running back to where 'her' friends were probably waiting for 'her'.

UA city

"Uraraka-chan, do go ahead. I'll catch up later, I have something to do."

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Take the cane for your safety."

"Alrighty, I'll catch up later. Bye!"

Midoriya waves his hand to his friend who looks back worried snd smiles reassuring her that he'll be fine. The reason why he has to stop in his tracks, despite being already late to the reunion is because he found something interesting or heard something interesting.

He taps his cane onto the ground and he could hear whispering around him. Probably from side walkers who moves out of his way. He doesn't really mind the attentions he is getting or more like he has gotton used to it. Although he might feels better if they don't whisper around or give him too much attention.

He quickly walks towards the lady that was across the street. The lady is as he had expected a sharman. Sharman are practically Connectors who works as a predictor. He some bypassers talking sbout how she gives away good luck charms to those who comes to her for predictions as a Christmas present.

Midoriya is a type to believe in predictions, fates and destinies. So much for being someone who not trusting of his connection, he is still religious at this. He sits down in front of the lady and asked if he can have his future predicted.

"Well, well, what a rare customer... you are a connector yourself aren't you? Let's see... may I have your birthday, month and year?"

"Of course, it's July 15, *"

"Ah... July 15... your palm please... my, my... what a lovely fate you have there. Now then, I shall tell you what I see, listen carefully... I suppose you still have not met your connection. Well, in the near futue, you shall be meeting them in a garden filled with flowers. From black, your world filled with colours. However, you must only look into the future for turning back will only crush both of your worlds. The two of you must break down the walls that each other puts up and only then shall death do you part. Now here, take this key. This will helps you when the time comes. Now runs along, don't you have somewhere to be??"

"Umm... ah... y-yes... of course. Thank you and Merry Christmas, Miss..."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Midoriya. Stay green and fresh like your name. Oh and be careful of who you will bump into today, they are hot and cold."

Midoriya is not sure what to make of this moment. He takes out his cane and started running toward the reunion while thinking of the lady's prediction. He is not an idiot not to know what she was talking about. He will be meeting with his connection in the near future in his shop. And a little bit of hope left in him, wish that 'black filled with colours' means that he will get his eyesight.

More so than that, he wonders how the lady knows his name. She must have heard of him from others, since he was well known around the area as the blind florist but he didn't expect the name to spread till UA city. And is the lady saying that he will bump into someone or something? Just as he thought of that he bumps into someone and Midoriya couldn't think straight.

"I-I am sorry. I wasn't being careful..."

"No it's my fault... are you hurt... ah... you are blind? Let me help you up, I'm sorry. Although may I ask you something?"

"Ah! No problem at all...and ask away..."

"Which way is the YumeXX show starting?"

"Oh... umm... since we are now at block 7...ah!! Turns back to Block 3 and then straight ahead. You will see Endeavour restaurant there, then tuns right. That's where their life show is!!"

"Thanks. Here's your cane and be save. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas and you're welcome. Be save..."

Ok, now Midoriya is confuse. Maybe he doesn't need the good luck charm since he has been getting a lot of Merry Christmas blessing from almost everyone he met today. And the lady was right about bumping into someone but why hot and cold though?

He was not sure who he bumped into but he was sure that it was a male. The voice sounded a bit unclear probably because of something that covers the male's mouth. Maybe a mask.

Midoriya brushes off the thought and rushes to the reunion since he might have been more than late by now. And everyone might be worried. Not to mention, YumeXX might be starting and he can't miss it!!

UA city

YumeXX backstage

"Alright everyone, do get ready. We wil be performing soon after all~"

Yaoyozoru MoMo, or Creati, YumeXX's personal director and sponsor. She takes care of personally the members and is responsible for their debut. She is also well known for being a Young Miss of Yaoyozoru family but now become well known for her directing skills. She is the connection of Kyoka Jirou, or Earphone Jack, the leader of YumeXX

"Right, MoMo!! Have you seen Shoto?"

"Ah! He is having a talk with his mother over the phone, he will be here soon!"

"Ok! You guys better get ready, this year is going to be lit!!!"

Kirishima Eijirou, or stage name Red Riot, the bassist of YumeXX exclaimed to the group sitting on the sofa. The others agree with him and cheers on their moto, 'Tōrinukeru' (make through/we will make through).

"Well we better not fu*k up next year then... this year is a mess..."

"Oi oi... Katsu... stop trying to ruin the mood!!"

Hanta Sero, or stage name Cellophane, the lead dancer and guitarist said to the man sitting on the chair besides him. Bakugou Katsuki, stage name Katsu, scoffs away with curses as usual. Denki Kaminari, the pianist of the band taps on Cellophane shoulder looking very worried.

"Cellophane... ya sure ya make it?"

"Well, I can't mess up tonight... it might be my last after all... just let me off this once 'kay?"

"Sero..."

The dancer Cellophane has some leg injury and some arms as well which makes him unable to try some dance moves. The dancer begged the members to let him stay for another night despite them saying that it might effect his health. Which of course makes his lover worry a lot.

"Sero..."

"Alright, ya two can fu*king mess around later. Right now, where the f*ck is that damn basta*d!? The show is about to start!?"

"Right... now that you mention it... he is quite late... someone call him over..."

"Wait!! Hahh... hah... hah... I'm here..."

Shoto shows up holding the black wig in his arms. The others look at him and runshes to his side. Seeing that Shoto has his clothes on for the show, they high five.

"Thank lord. Well, we better get ready... oh Todoroki, do you want to put on some make up??"

"No, I'm fine. Though thanks for asking, Momo."

"Well, don't ya fu*king tell me that ya got lost..."

"I did..."

"Well f*k hell!!"

"Guys get ready!!!"

Jirou shouted and all the members know what is up. They started taking their own instruments and put on their mics. The show is about to start. They could hear their fans counting down the time they would be starting, 10:00 pm. Starting from the 30 seconds.

Idol Katsu, the drummer was already on the stage spinning his drum sticks around in his fingers along with Idol Red Riot besides him wih the bass around him. The other members soon join them Creati looks at them behind the stage with a proud smile. Their first Christmas as YumeXX is going to be lit for sure.

"Saa... let the show begin!!!"

"Kyaaaa!!!!"

"Hell fucking yeah!!"

The crowd of fans ended their counting and the stage light shines on YumeXX's as he shouted the words which makes the crowds go nuts. Then, with the three taps of drum sticks, the show starts.

Spectre 1

UA high school reunion

"Merry Christmas!!!"

"Kanpai!!"

The glass cups hit each others and the whole restaurant was filled with the ting voice. All the students, well excluding the YumeXX, are present for the reunion that Tsuyu had planned along with her connection, Habuko.

"Mataku, Midoriya. I thought something happened to you!!"

"I'm sorry to have worry you, everyone..."

"Really though, I thought something happened Midoriya-kun..."

"Gomen, Tsuyu-chan..."

When Midoriya arrived at the restaurant, everyone tackled on him asking if everything was alright. They later scolded Midoriya for worrying them over again.

"Midoriya-shonen, I hope you are doing well..."

"Toshinori-sensei, Aizawa-sensei! Merry Christmas! And yes I am doing well!! I do hope you both are..."

"Yes, we are also doing well..."

"You don't mean having to stay at a hospital for two weeks a doing well..."

"Eh!?"

"He get stab in the stomach on the last case. The culprit was caught but he get sent to the hospital..."

"Eh!?"

Midoriya all time favorite hero, Toshinori Yagi is a retired police officer now a detective is the lover of Aizawa Shota, his high school, all three years homeroom teacher. Toshinori was considered a hero for saving many people's life while getting himself injured. And he also had safe Midoriya from a case as well.

"Sensei! You need to be careful sometimes... ah!! The show's starting!! Oi, Minaa!!"-- Ochako

"Uwaa!! Is that Bakugou!! He is looking fine!!"-- Hakagure

"That's their latest song from the album Dreams correct??"-- Ilda

"Ah!! That's Shoto-kun voice!!"-- Midoriya

All of their attention turn to the Television where it was showing YumeXX life stage. And all were praising their old classmates.

"Jirou!!!"-- Hakagure

"It's Earphone Jack, Hakagure-chan."-- Aoyama

"Eh! Sero is on stage?? I thought he has injuries..."-- Ojiro

"Yosh, Mina!! Sing along!! Start with Midoriya!!"-- Ashido

"Eh!? Me!? Um... ah... F-for our freedoms, for our dreams, we'll fight like there's no tomorrow!"-- Midoriya

"The past shall be our lessons, the present is not to be wasted and the future will be up to fate!"-- Ochako and Tsuyu

YumeXX stage

"We'll find our dreams, we'll chase our freedom. We can't waste our youth away, we can't waste our time!! We must catch up to the future!!"-- Shoto (singing in Japanese)

"Our dreams, we'll make it come true~~ We'll prove to you~~ that our energy is not wasted!! Our time, we'll put it to use~~ we will prove it to you~~ we will... make it come true!!"-- Earphone Jack (Singing in English)

"DREAMS!!"-- YumeXX

"Yeahhh!!!! Kyoka Jiro! Todoroki Shoto! Bakugou Katsuki! Kirishima Eijirou! Hanta Sero! Denki Kaminari! Yaoyozoru Momo! Ashido Mina! Merry Christmas and Plus Ultra!!!!"-- Connections (Fans)

"Merry Christmas, mina!!"-- Earphone Jack

After their very first song, Dreams, the YumeXX started panting. Their fans also shouted their names and wish them Merry Christmas which they returned.

"Uwaa!! You guys have so much energy!! Are you sure, you can keep up with us though??"-- Over lord

"Hell Yeah!!!"

"Alright, ya fuc*ers!! Are ya ready for the next song!?"-- Katsu

"Yeah!!! Plus Ultra!!" (Nope the song is not Plus Ultra XD)


	6. Red String of Christmas 2

"Merry Christmas, guys!! And Happy New Year!!"-- Jirou

"Kanpai!"-- YumeXX

YumeXX members sit on the sofa of a large room which belongs to Yaoyozoru. They have finished their life concert which ended at 12:00 straight and now it's 12:35 am. So now, it's over Christmas. All the members still look tired as ever. Then a girl with pink hair comes up to the team.

"Well done guys, and Sero!! You were amazing!! Tomorrow, you better not forget your hospital appointment. Kaminari!! Make sure that he go to the doctor, 'kay??"-- Mina

"Hai, Mina-sensei!!"

Mina, or Pinky a more well known name. She is a well known dancer and a trainer. She directly trains Sero herself for over a year before he joins the YumeXX. She knows about Sero's injuries and prevented him from dancing on stage but with him pleading that this might be his last, Mina gives in.

"Where are you, by the way??"-- Yaoyozoru

"Hm? Oh, the reunion obviously!!"

"Oh yeah!! I heard that everyone was there and even Toshinori-san!!"-- Kirishima

The YumeXX memebers were all from UA high school, and that is one of the reasons of how they know each other beforehand. They didn't get to the reunion but they did have a long talk with the others on their way to Yaoyozoru house on the phone. Although, right now, someone else is still on the phone, yelling.

"Yep, even sensei was there!! By the way, who is Bakugou talking to??"

"Midoriya!! He was damn worried when he heard Midoriya takes a long time to get to the reunion... haha."-- Kirishima

"I am not fucking worried!! Oi shitty-Deku, listen up--"

"Not worried, all right..."-- Sero

The others look at their explosive member yelling to their poor friend over the phoen and let our pitiful laughs. They then continue their own party and finish their foods and drinks.

In the very end, Mino get drunk along with Kaminari and started rumbling about how they were worried and wanted to kill Sero for going on stage. Sero laughs the whole time as he watches the two hands motions, trying to strangle Sero. Jirou later falls asleep on the sofa and Yaoyozoru excuses herself along with Jirou in her arms.

Sero agrees to take Kaminari back into their room (they are staying over and Yaoyozoru have many guest rooms). And Kaminari just didn't stood still for a bit, it takes Sero some times to bring both of them to their room and when they do, Sero fell flat face onto the comfy bed.

"Ya idiot Sero...hic... ya an idiot!! I told you to be careful... hic!"

"Yes, yes... I'm sorry sweetheart heart... chu... will this make it up??" (U can guess what he did)

"...Uuuu...hic... no!"

Kirishima gets a bit dizzy after the third bottle and decided to stop himself before having a bad hangover in the morning, which he was sure will have either way. He then suggested that he takes his childhood friend, Mina back to her own room which she shares with Kirishima himself.

"Alright, alright... stand still..."

"Oi! Eiji... hic... when are you hic... gonna bang... hic with..."

"Okay, okay... enough talk!! Go to bed you pink head!! Haha!!"

Bakugou, after finishing his talk with Midoriya joins the already empty table to have his drinks. He have five bottles before he saw Kirishima coming back with some plates filled with foods for Bakugou.

As for Todoroki, he was already out of the mansion every since the first two get drunk. And was touring around the city, despite knowing he might get lost again.

"Oi, Bakugou... give the chicken too! Don't eat them all yourself!!"

"Hah!? Haven't you eaten before!? Che! Here, ya gonna fucking turns into a glutton if you continue eating"

"Hey, man!! I know my limit!!

"Yeah, yeah, ya sure fucking do, ya manly arse!!"

Bakugou snickered at Kirishima response and the two later burst into laughter but tone it down knowing that the others might be asleep. Bakugou and Kirishima do get along strangely. Despite both being polar opposite. They do say that opposites attract.

They get along with each other since high school and since then their bonds had gotten closer than ever. They even feel like they could get together, the only problem they have is that their strings are not connected. They never really ask if they were connected, Midoriya just say that both of their strings were cut. Meaning neither of them have anyone. And that was the reason why they stay by each other side and was also the reason why they never considered the relationship.

They both feared that their strings might ended up connecting to someone after they get together and if that happens their bond might ended up breaking. And neither of them wanted that. Neither Bakugou nor Kirishima is willing to take the risk, they fear of losing the other person if they do.

"Merry Christmas, Baku-- Katsuki..."

"Christmas over long ago, shit head..."

"Then happy new year..."

"... Happy new year and Merry Christmas... Eijirou..."

They are fine with the way things are. At least that is what they hope.

UA city with Todoroki

Todoroki has his disguise on, which are as before a black wig, sunglasses and a mask. He was wearing a thick, long, brown jacket over him and his head is covered with a woolen hat. He has his gloves on and was staring up at the cloudy sky as he let the time passed away. Judging from the time that he has been out, he assumed that the others might already have gone to bed, excluding maybe Bakugou and Kirishima, both who could hold their liquor well.

He has a talk with his mother after the concert and she even recorded the scene where she and his siblings cheer on him on the Television and sent it to Todoroki. He was glad that his family was doing well. He wanted to see them but they will be seeing each other again tomorrow, so he resists the urge.

He then unexpectedly remembers the boy he bumped into before the show this evening. He wonders if the boy arrived his destination save and sound. Todoroki remembers the boy hair is green and that he was blind judging feom the cane the boy was carrying. He doesn't get why but he wishes the boy the best. Maybe he sympathizes with the boy because he is blind, that must be it. But he can feels that he deep down he wanted to meet him again and maybe have a nice talk.

"Hah... what a Christmas I'm having..."

Midoriya place

"Ochako-chan, Ilda-kun, Happy New Year!! Bye bye!"

"Goodbye, Midoriya!"

"Thank you for the flower, Deku-kun!"

Midoriya waves at his friends as they leave his place hand in hand. They accompanied Midoriya back to his house as it was already very dark. The reunion ended half an hour ago and Midoriya just finishes his talk with his childhood friend, Bakugou. He was sure that his right ear is going to bleed every time he hears Bakugou's shouting.

He enters his shop and opens the light to it. He could smell the lovely fragrance of the flowers filled up his nose as he enters it room. He walks upstairs and leave his scarf and coat hanging on the hanger before he opens his fridge. He puts the red wine that Tsuyu gives him as a gift in tho fridge. He walks into his bed room and changes into his warm pajamas. After cleaning his body he decided to go to sleep.

On his bed, he stares up to his ceiling while thinking back the lady's word. He may finds his connection soon in the future and he may get his eyesight as well. He was not sure how much is right but the lady already proved him enough as he did bumped into someone today. And he also wonders at the hit and cold part.

"This Christmas sure is mysterious..."

Midoriya holds the key, that the lady gives, over to his face (he can't see) and decided that he should be sleeping. He still have to run shop tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 4: A long talk

"So... you are saying that you were feeling strange about it so you ask for the damn hand holding thing and found out you two were a fucking thing?! And you can fucking see now?!"

Bakugou shouted to the two, especially towards Todoroki. The three males were now in Midoriya's living room. As soon as both Midoriya and Todoroki found out that they are fated, basically connected to each other, Bakugou arrived at the store just in time.

To not make a fuss in the store they decided to take it to a private room which is Midoriya's living room which was above the Azure. Bakugou leaves the store in Uraraka's hand. Bakugou heard the news from both of them and didn't know how to react to this.

Todoroki was out from Bakugou's side for not longer than 15 minutes and he find them being connected. What a way for him to be reunited with his 'friend'.

Midoriya was traumatized with his surroundings. He was able to see what kind of room his live in although it was still blurry. He also was able to his best friend for the very first time in his life and especially his idol Shoto.

"W-Well... not exactly see... I can but... it was not very clear... like the outline of things... I don't know how to explain...so... that was blond... your hair..."

"I just want to make sure... and you really are blind then?"

"Eh...!?"

Todoroki shows no sign of surprise since he has heard from the vision he just had. And he seems to see Bakugou in a much better way than before since he saw Bakugou defending Midoriya. Although Midoriya's and Bakugou's reactions were polar opposite from him.

"I heard it... from the vision I just saw..."

"Ah... so you... get it... umm... we can scissor i-if you want... I umm... u-u-understand..."

"What are you talking about!? We just--"

"It's a natural reaction you fucktard... if you saw the vision, you might have a fucking hunch on what happened to him..."

Bakugou said in a lighter tone than usual although still keeping his bad language. Midoriya looks down on his rough and scar filled hands. Most of them were from the injuries he got while handling flowers but some of the big scars were from when he was bullied. Todoroki of course, was not that much of an idiot not to realize it after seeing the vision.

"And you!! Fucking-Deku!! You saw the damn whatever vision of him as well right?!"

"Ahh!! Y-Yes! I... do..."

Now that Bakugou mentioned that, Midoriya remembered the vision he saw. Judging from the idol in front of him, the boy in his vision was Shoto. And he didn't know what to make out of it. He didn't know what to say about all of it. Shoto or right now Todoroki also has his own issues, his very own past and history. And what surprised him more was how his idol suddenly comes into his life without any warning.

"Anyway, you two... what the fuck are you two planning to do?"

"Can... you wait for me down there? I want to... have some..."

"Fucking hell! What's taking you so long to even speak out a sentence!? Don't take too long, that hag is going to fucking blame me!!!??"

"I get it, thanks!"

"Che!"

Bakugou stormed out of the room and walked back down to the shop leaving both the two male in the room. It was an awkward silence between the two of them, when Bakugou leave. Both of them don't really know what to say to each other since they don't know where to start.

"Umm... Midoriya..."

"Ah! Hai!?"

"Uh... you don't need to be that tense, right now I'm not the Shoto on stage. I'm Todoroki Shoto after all."

Todoroki was the first to speak up when Midoriya looks like his head is a big mess. Well honestly, both of their head is a big mess. For Midoriya, he just found out that he has a connection and that his idol is his connection and that was just enough to make him pass out.

As for Todoroki, he was surprised that it was Midoriya, well he knows that Midoriya attended the same high school has he does and they even had spoken a couple of times but sincr they never felt anything back then, it was sure that the connection happened later on.

"Umm... sorry. I'm just... a big fan..."

"Ah... you are? I don't think you're the type to listen to pop."

"I-I'm not a big fan of pop culture to be honest. But I really love YumeXX's music. Especially yours... your voice is calming and soothing but at the same time feels kind of sad... ah!! So-Sorry I talk too much..."

Midoriya said with deep blushes on both side of his cheeks and probably would cover his whole face in a bit. Todoroki, on the other hand, felt honored with Midoriya's words. Most of the 'fanboys' of him out there are basically just all over him either for his looks (which he didn't blame them) or for his family's fame. Of course there are people who are different from his explanation and for sure Midoriya is one of them.

"Arigatou Midoriya... well... I still have a lot of work on, I'm still not the best. I... am honestly surprised at my own self really... you might have seen a bit about my past from the vision and... well... I..."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it... I understand. I know that you are amazing but behind all of that you are also human just like us...all of us have a history after all even Kacchan has his own, despite now showing it... haha... please don't tell him I say that or he's going to kill me... hahaha"

Midoriya somehow gets what Todoroki was going through. It was not unheard of that the idol Shoto has a complicated 0erformances, all the members of the YumeXX are humans.

"Ahaha, well I didn't expect him of all people would. Although thank you Midoriya, I am glad I met you. I know that what happened was really sudden and that you might not want to try this out but I just want to let you know that I am grateful."

Todoroki replies to Midoriya's joke and confessions with a smile while looking down at his hands. He was not used to this since he never had opened up to anyone other than his families and it goes for Midoriya as well. Midoriya blushes even more when Todoroki thanked him.

"If you haven't heard, we were actually supposed to be back a bit later than this but because of my family situation, we came back sooner than we planned. And well, things get complicated and I somehow ended up having to stay at Bakugou's place."

Midoriya somehow cracks the code. He may not be very caught up to YumeXX news because he is always busy with his works but he still is educated. He has heard a week ago that YumeXX will be taking a tour around Canada (their last destination) before going back to their hometown which is why Midoriya was surprised with YumeXX immediate return since the performance was like two days ago.

"I just have to say that despite the fast forward meeting, I am still grateful, this maybe a part of this 'fate' things but it calms me down. We just finished our breakfast and I thought about buying some flowers for mom and Bakugou recommended this place. I must say, he really is a good friend, you two must be close..."

"W-We are... Kacchan always defended me from bullies every since we were young and since we were neighbors, we are more close than we appear to be. It is only because Kacchan mostly supported me by tutoring me instead of comforting and it seems like a bullying in others perspectives, which is not true at all. I feel really bad when he was mistaken but he can always defend himself and proves others wrong even more so than I imagined him to be..."

Todoroki observed Midoriya closely when the boy talks about his friend and he noticed how excited Midoriya was. He was kind of jealous at how much Bakugou was cared for but he didn't blame the guy. After all, he just comes into Midoriya life like 30 minutes ago.

"He is quite amazing although we don't get along that much. We are polar opposite... Midoriya... I know that us being connected was too sudden. I understand if you don't want to try out the relationship but please give me a chance Midoriya. I... will try my best to make you feel comfortable... this is my very first time in a long while that I think sincerely of the whole fate thing. I have a complicated family situation and have a bad past... I am not sure how we might turned out to be but I think that is what brought us close. If... it would be okay with you... I'd like to try out our relationship."

It was hard for Todoroki to put out what he meant through words as he was never good at it. He knows that Midoriya probably like to cut their connections as they were in two different worlds and Midoriya might have some anxieties from his bullied past but he wished to change that and be there for the boy.

"Ah... T-Todoroki-kun... I don't want to give you any false hope... I am really happy that you say that but we are in a different world. You are an idol and I'm a regular citizen. We are so much different, I hope you get what I'm trying to say. But... if there is a slim chance that we... can be... together... I also wish to try it out as well. After all, you also have a past and so do I... I... I... I want to get to know you better Todoroki-kun. Not as Idol Shoto but as Todoroki Shoto... I want to get closer to you Todoroki-kun... I acc... no I really want to try out our relationship."

Midoriya said with trembling voice but with determined expression, facing Todoroki. He was honestly anxious and was scared of getting into a relationship. In all honesty, he want to, right now, disappear into thin air but at the same time want to get closer to the beautiful (he can't see clearly but he knows that Todoroki is) yet mysterious man in front of him.

"A... Arigatou Midoriya. Arigatou. I... would like to exchange letters with you. Since I would be living with Bakugou, I guess it will be fine??"

"Ah!! Of--of course... unexpectedly... you are pretty old fashion, Todoroki-kun."

"Tha-that's because my family was like that... and it's kind of my habit... I'll visit often while I was here and we should exchange emails... do contact me often."

"Un!! We should get down there before Kacchan comes up... and I can't leave Ochako-chan out there..."

Both the males exchanged email addresses and went downstairs back to the store to see Uraraka arguing with Bakugou. When they noticed of the two males, Uraraka smiles and Bakugou looks pissed (as always).

"Took ya long enough!"

"Supposed it turned out well from both of your expressions! And Deku-kun, Bakugou-kun suggested that you should visit a hospital since you just get your eyesight and check out if anything should be done..."

"Oh!! Right... I almost forgot about that... so this is what you look like Ochako-chan... you're so beautiful..."

"Ah!? No fair Deku-kun!! You can't attack me like that!!"

"How about we plan to me up next Saturday. I am free after all..."

"Well, that sounds like a fucking good idea and now we should fucking leave before that damn hag of mine started to nag me!!??"

With that Todoroki and Midoriya decided to meet up next Saturday and Bakugou dragged Todoroki out of the store. Both wears their face masks and put on their hoodie. Midoriya helps Todoroki carries the bags and watches as Todoroki leaves with a smile and a blush.

"Isn't it a nice feeling, Deku-kun? To have a connection?"

"It really is a nice feeling Ochako-chan... it really is..."

Outside the store, a car was waiting for Todoroki and Bakugou. Both males get on the car and Todoroki wouldn't stop looking back at the store and when he did, he stared down at his phone. Bakugou on the other hand, face palm himself at Todoroki's sudden change of atmosphere.

"Just so ya know, ya going to meet ya mom in a long time so behave yaself and get rid of that smile, it's creeping me out!!"


End file.
